Alec Sadler
Alec Sadler is a young techie living in Vancouver in the present time. Eventually, Alec grows up to become the founder of one of the largest corporations in the future, SadTech. Biography History Alec is a social recluse preferring to spend time in his office in the barn on the farm owned by his mother and step father. As intelligent as they come, Alec is introverted as can be. The son of a genius, he always seemed to live in his shadow and could not aspire to some of the things he had seen his father do. When his dad died, Alec took hold of his sad life and opened his dad's workshop in order to find something of meaning. Rustling through the images and schematics, Alec realized that not only could he finally understand the genius that was his father, but he could strive to surpass it. Helping Kiera Cameron is a start of something big, a journey to his self fulfillment. Present Season 1 Alec was able to communicate early on with Kiera when she first came through from the future. As yet, he is the only person who knows who she really is and where she is from and as such becomes an ally. Alec helps her investigate cases that may involve Liber8 through his knowledge and skill in the cyber world. Although Kiera and Alec have only met occasionally, given his access to Kiera's CPS channel, they often communicate and feed each other information. When Kiera's suit is damaged, Alec fixes it and even improves it for her. When Kiera's CMR is short-circuited and hacked in "Playtime", Alec also repairs it for her. He has proven multiple times that despite the simplicity of the current technology in that time, Alec is very capable of catching up to her technology needs. In all these, Alec was shown to channel his father's research. Alec is not very close to his stepfather, Roland, and stepbrother, Julian Randol, with their conspiracy theories against technology and corporations greatly contributing to this distance between them. Alec does not understand their cause, even more so during the events of "Family Time". More than once has he caught Julian involved with Liber8, but he is unwilling to turn his stepbrother in. In "Endtimes", Alec followed Julian and attempted to talk him out of his dealings with Liber8, but ultimately failed. During a confrontation with Edouard Kagame, Kagame drops subtle hints about the future Alec's involvement in their plan, but Alec remains stone hard with his belief. He later manages to open an encrypted file, which he found in Kiera's CMR system diagnostics, addressed to him with the password "Theseus", a word heavily involved in Julian's conspiracies. The coded message was written by his future self in 2077, explaining to him his plans, which he later remorsefully tells Kiera. Season 2 shit head poo pusher Future Alec Sadler grew up to be the head of his own corporation, SadTech, which then becomes one of the largest corporations among the Global Corporate Congress. By 2077, he has conspired with Kagame to send Liber8 and Kiera back to the past, hiding an encrypted message with Kiera's CMR. His true intentions behind these plans, whether it is to repeat the process that ensures his successful future, or to overturn all these events and prevent the corporations from taking over, are yet to be revealed. Personality Abilities Relationships Kiera Cameron Alec was the first person that Kiera managed to contact in 2012, excluding the members of Liber8 that she tried to capture. Since then, they have had an occasionally uneasy relationship, but ultimately, it is clear that they trust each other. Since Alec can monitor Kiera almost 24/7, he tries to make up with this by being more open with her. Julian Randol Alec has always had a strenuous relationship with his step-brother, mainly because of their difference in belief: Julian being against corporations and the technology Alec loves. And although Alec visibly cares more about Julian than he lets on, Julian chooses to ignore this. Trivia *During the early development stages of the show, Alec's character was named Alex. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters